Potret
by hathr
Summary: Itu hanya lukisan usang seorang pria dengan senyum yang dipaksa, entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Potret

* * *

Jendela kaca mobil diketuk tiga kali saat lampu merah, membuat Sasuke merasa muak karena terusik. Saat menoleh, kakek tua tampak seperti pengemis dengan baju kotor compang-camping, membawa sebuah lukisan ditutup kain putih, tersenyum lirih padanya.

"Apa kau mau membeli lukisanku, tuan?"

"Tidak," sahutnya cepat.

Uang bukan alasan, lebih tepatnya tidak suka saat ruangan di rumahnya dihiasi lukisan murah tidak jelas yang berasal dari pinggiran jalan. Jika memang menginginkan lukisan, tidak perlu repot, cukup mengangkat gagang telepon dan pelukis ternama dengan karya harga selangit akan menyambutnya ramah luar biasa.

"Kau bahkan belum melihat seperti apa lukisannya, tuan. Kujamin kau pasti akan menyukainya," kata kakek tua memaksa. Cepat-cepat menarik kain putih yang menyelimuti lukisannya, dengan senyum lebar memamerkan bangga beberapa deretan giginya yang ompong.

Lukisan usang potret seorang pria. Dibuat tampak seperti nyata, hidup, dan detail seolah diambil dari jepretan kamera, meskipun hampir seluruh bingkainya retak karena lapuk. Rambut pirang mencolok, iris biru terang menatap kosong, dengan kulit kecokelatan. Bibir tersenyum terlihat memaksa, menghiasi wajah tampan yang tampak lelah.

Sasuke mengakui, pernyataan kakek tua itu terlalu benar hingga tidak mampu lagi menahan tangannya untuk merogoh dompet dari dalam saku celana.

"Berapa banyak yang kau butuhkan?"

"20 juta?" Kakek tua balik bertanya dengan senyum puasnya.

Selembar cek kosong ditulis angka yang diinginkan dengan tinta hitam. Sasuke turun dari dalam mobil, untuk menukarnya dengan lukisan.

.

Tertegun di atas kasurnya, menatap lukisan di dinding kamar yang semula kosong. Iris hitamnya tidak mau lepas dari iris biru, rasa aneh yang membuatnya nyaman hingga mengantuk, meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bisa tidur tanpa obat penenang.

Besok paginya bangun dengan senyuman tipis di bibir. Sasuke menyapa lalu berterima kasih pada sosok di potret karena tidurnya nyenyak.

Pergi kerja, dari matahari terbit hingga tenggelam.

Hal yang dilakukannya pertama kali saat memasuki kamarnya yang gelap malam itu, menyapa sosok di potret, dan bertanya bagaimana hari ini berlangsung.

Detik berikutnya mengernyit bingung, menyadari sosok itu tidak nyata, tetapi terasa seperti nyata dan mengisi kesehariannya yang kosong.

"Kau ini siapa?"

5 menit berlangsung kamarnya masih hening, tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke berpikir mungkin ia terlalu lelah dan kesepian.

Malam itu tidur, lagi-lagi tanpa obat penenang di jam yang memang seharusnya, bukan di atas tengah malam.

 _"Naruto."_

Terbangun karena terkejut. Mimpi aneh suara bariton serak, yang membuat matanya bergerak spontan mencari di mana lukisan, di kamarnya yang gelap karena cahaya matahari dari jendela saja tidak cukup.

Terdiam saat iris mereka bertemu. Tidak ada rasa takut, karena rasa ingin tahu mendominasi.

"Naruto?" katanya balik bertanya pada potret itu.

5 menit berlangsung, dan tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi, melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, hingga tubuhnya kembali terbaring di atas kasur empuknya.

 _"Uzumaki Naruto."_

Kali ini terbangun bukan karena terkejut, tetapi cahaya matahari dari jendela yang memantul di kaca menyorot wajahnya.

Tersenyum tipis, lalu menatap lurus ke arah sosok di potret itu. Seolah sudah menebak, seolah sudah mengetahui, jika memang semua bermula dari sana.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang berkenalan denganmu," katanya.

.

Tempat sampah penuh oleh obat penenang. Lemari kosong karena seluruh isinya menghilang.

Gaya hidupnya berubah, pendapatnya tentang hal yang tidak nyata pun berubah.

Sosok itu mengunjunginya melalui mimpi terkadang, tidak tentu waktunya, tidak banyak yang dikatakan, hanya memanggil namanya sesekali, atau tersenyum sambil menatap dalam diam.

Anehnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa takut, atau keberatan.

Setelah itu semuanya berjalan sama, minggu pertama dan kedua, lalu di awal minggu ketiga sosok itu tidak lagi mengunjunginya melalui mimpi, melainkan berdiri di hadapannya, menyambut dengan senyuman tipis dari balik pintu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apa aku membuatmu terkejut?"

Sasuke tidak tahu betapa besarnya ia menginginkan sosok itu tampak seperti manusia biasa, hingga melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri hari itu.

.

Malamnya. Sasuke yang sedikit tidak sadar melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mati karena apa?"

Sosok itu diam beberapa saat bukan berniat tidak menjawab, iris birunya menatap Sasuke lekat seolah memastikan jika memang ingin mendengar jawabannya.

Sasuke mengangguk, dan sosok itu tersenyum tipis mengerti.

"1759, tidak semua anak dilahirkan normal saat itu, aku yang sejak kecil memang memiliki kelainan jantung, hanya bisa menghabiskan 16 tahun hidupku terkurung di dalam rumah. Ayah dan ibu orangtua yang baik, aku tidak pernah menyalahkan mereka karena kondisi tubuhku. Mereka melakukan apa pun hanya untuk membuatku merasa terhibur, termasuk mengajariku bagaimana caranya melukis, tetapi aku menyerah terlalu cepat. Aku lelah, karena tidak sekali pun merasakan perubahan. Karena itu membayangkan bagaimana wajahku saat dewasa nanti, lalu melukisnya dalam bentuk potret sebelum menelan obat-obatan yang memang harus dikonsumsi setiap hari dalam dosis tinggi adalah jalan yang tepat, menurutku. Setelahnya tidak ada rasa sakit, hanya mengantuk sebelum semua kesadaranku hilang."

Sasuke bisu memang sengaja. Selama ini merasa kehidupannya lah yang terasa sulit, nyatanya tidak.

Orangtua yang saling membenci, kakak pecandu obat-obatan terlarang, dan dirinya sendiri yang menolak orientasi seksnya, hingga membuatnya menutup rapat hatinya. Tidak ada yang bagus dari kehidupannya, menurutnya.

Lupa jika di atas langit, masih ada langit.

"Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Sosok itu bertanya.

Tersadar dari lamunannya oleh pertanyaan singkat, Sasuke tidak lagi menjawab dengan kata. Tubuhnya mendekati sosok itu, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau anak yang baik, Naruto. 16 tahun yang terasa lama pasti membuatmu tersiksa, aku bisa memahami kesepian yang kau rasa."

Beberapa detik setelahnya, bahu Sasuke terasa hangat.

.

Terasa aneh memang jika dipikirkan, tetapi berada di sebelah sosok itu jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan berada di sebelah manusia mana pun. Kondisi mereka tidak jauh berbeda, sosok itu mampu membuka dan mengisi kekosongan di hatinya, yang mulanya selalu tertutup rapat.

Lalu hari itu datang.

Saat semua orang menuduhnya, sambil menatap jijik, saat sebuah kebenaran yang disembunyikan lama terungkap, tidak tahu oleh siapa.

Kakaknya yang pecandu ikut menuduh, kedua orangtuanya juga ikut serta saat hilangnya pekerjaan, harga diri, dan semua yang telah bangun hancur tidak tersisa, dalam hitungan detik.

 _'Hanya mengantuk sebelum semua kesadaranku hilang.'_

Tempat sampah kosong, semua obat penenang dengan jumlah banyak terkumpul di genggaman tangan. Kematian tidak lagi ditakuti, karena memang diinginkan.

"Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya, lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Pertanyaan diiringi tatapan lirih dari sosok itu, mampu membuat semua obat dalam genggaman tangannya berhamburan ke atas lantai. Menjerit tanda frustasi. Emosi yang ditahannya selama bertahun-tahun membeludak tidak lagi bisa ditahan.

Bertahan dengan kondisi yang sama cukup lama, sebelum tangannya yang kotor karena serbuk obat digenggam erat dari samping.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

Mengangguk tanpa ragu. Jawaban spontan yang diberikannya membuat sosok pirang tersenyum lirih.

"Ayo."

Kakinya yang berat melangkah, mulai terasa ringan. Tidak tahu pasti entah ke mana sosok itu membawanya, jalan setapak lurus, pemandangan kiri dan kanan tidak jelas bentuknya, hanya cahaya menyorot sangat terang beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, tetapi mampu membuatnya tenang, bahkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

.

Dering lonceng terdengar saat pintu terbuka.

Wanita bersurai hitam panjang masuk ke dalam toko sambil membawa jam tangannya yang rusak, lalu bibirnya yang rapat terbuka lebar untuk tersenyum saat pemilik toko menyambutnya dari belakang meja.

"Jam tanganku rusak lagi," kata wanita itu kesal, seolah mengadu.

"Akan kuperbaiki," jawab pemilik toko dengan ramah.

Keduanya terlihat saling bertukar kata untuk beberapa menit, lalu wanita itu terdiam, saat irisnya terfokus pada sebuah lukisan usang menggantung di dinding.

"Kau tahu nama lukisan itu?" pemilik toko bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Potret pria tampan darah campuran?" sahut wanita itu, tertawa geli.

"Dia memang tampan, tetapi sayang jawabanmu kurang tepat," kata pemilik toko ikut tertawa.

"Lalu nama lukisan itu, apa?" tanya wanita itu, tidak lagi bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Mencari teman," sahut pemilik toko.

"Mencari teman?" ulang wanita itu.

"Ada cerita menyedihkan disetiap goresan kuas. Dia pergi ke seluruh dunia hanya untuk mencari seseorang yang tepat. Jika pemiliknya tidak cocok untuk menjadi temannya, maka akan dibunuh. Sebaliknya, jika dia menemukan pemilik yang tepat untuk menjadi temannya, maka pemilik itu akan dibawanya pergi, berbeda dari kematian, pemiliknya akan tetap hidup, hanya saja mereka berdua selamanya akan berada di alam yang berbeda dengan kita. Dari kabar burung yang kudengar terakhir kali, dia telah berhasil menemukan seseorang yang tepat, lihat saja wajahnya, dia tersenyum lebar hingga ketampanannya semakin terlihat jelas, berbeda dengan yang dahulu," jelas pemilik toko tersenyum tipis.

"Kakek cerita dongengmu itu sangat menyeramkan dan menyebalkan! Sudahlah, aku mau pulang dan akan kembali besok siang untuk mengambil jam tanganku."

Wanita cantik itu pergi, sedangkan kakek pemilik toko hanya bisa mengantar dengan senyum lebar memamerkan bangga beberapa deretan giginya yang ompong.

.

 _End_


End file.
